


A Tribute To The End

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: For one of the best games I ever played.





	A Tribute To The End

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I felt like writing.

I’m not one to play with fire.

But I always know where it goes.

The pain of succeeding generations. ..

There is a house.

On the water.

No one lives there anymore.

I sometimes see her.

The object of her hate left the island.

The graveyards became a haven for Something Else.

I pick my way through the ruins.

These are better ones, now.

With the death of a furnace, all the illusions cleared away.

Maybe she still wants to be with her sister.

Her other sister.

She certainly is good about warning people from her grandfather.

Every time I hear the thunk of a cane, it’s time to go.

-If you’re careful, you can spy on him.

There are plenty of hidden columns.

-Hear that?

That’s an aeroplane.

The couple is the happiest they can be.

They swoop low, disturbing the grass.

I think it’s fitting.

Only the dead family comes by.

I find it in the empty room.

A black, stirring grudge.

Red fire destroys, blue burns the hottest.

And the darkest flame, smolders.

I pick it up.

It aches in my palm.

As they always do…..

It’s nothing to worry about.

I crush it.

Veins turn into blood.

The poison drifts into the skull’s eyes.

And that’s another one laid permanently to rest.

If they stay, why do you think there are ghosts?

I was there at the end.

I saw it form.

That’s just what I do.

As the Faerie of Vengeance.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to write more of her.


End file.
